Velocirippa
'''Velocirippa '''was a robot made of fibreglass that competed in the Roaming Robots events. The first version of it was built in 1999 for Robot Wars Series 3 where it took part in the football. After Series 5, that version was reused as Mighty Mouse and the late version was built. Both incarnations of Velocirippa have had horrendous luck in the UK Championships despite managing to win the 2006 Tag-Team Terror with Merlin. Velocirippa is now retired and it was scrapped in 2008 and parts of it were used to build Meggamouse which Team Mouse still competes with today. 2004 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Velocirippa took part in its first UK Championships outside of Robot Wars where it managed to beat Taurus in its qualifier at Newport to qualify through to the finals at Doncaster. In the first round it met Storm 2, Velocirippa got rammed, bumped and slammed around the arena alot and only managed to get one flip on Storm 2 in the dying seconds of the fight. It didn't survive the judges decision and was put into the loser's melee against Chompalot, Ewe 2, Dantomkia and Kronic where it failed to make any impact and lost. 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Velocirippa came back for the 2005 Winter Tour but didn't make any impact in its qualifiers. It got beaten by Merlin in its first qualifier at Merthyr Tydfil after getting flipped around the arena before eventually landing in the pit and next it got taken around the arena by Chompalot's claw in Macclesfield before also getting dumped into the pit. 2006 UK Championships Velocirpppa also took part in the first ever full-combat event outside of Robot Wars TM at Wicksteed Park. It shared its pod with Knightmare, Belgian robot Hard and no. 2 seed Terrorhurtz. It lost its first battle to Knightmare after it got a piggy-back on Knightmare's back, was rode towards the arena wall and got thrown over the fence. Next it dominated its next battle agant Hard, it flipped Hard all around the arena and then came the fortunate moment when Hard became immobilised on the edge of the pit where it was only ever going to get shoved in. Next it took on the no. 2 seed Terrorhurtz where it took a vicious amount of blows and ended up stuck in the corner with Terrorhurtz at the end. Velocirippa didn't gain enough points and was beaten in the qualifiers again. After having lost the UK Championships, Velocirippa came back for the Tag-Team Terror and paired up with Merlin. It didn't do very much in its first fight with Tough As Nails and Terrorhurtz but Merlin did most of the work anyway and Terrorhurtz and Tough As Nails broke down and were elliminated. Next in the final, they took on Alien Destructor and Leveller 2. Merlin and Velocirippa were the more aggressive in their individual fights, before Leveller 2 got flipped over immobilised along with its partner meaning that Velocirippa had claimed the Tag Team Championships title of 2006 with Merlin. 2006 Winter Tour Velocirippa only took part in one qualifier battle of the Winter Tour against Kan-Opener at Doncaster. It got dragged around the arena and tried to flip Kan-Opener but couldn't due to the opponents large width and Velocirippa got carried to the pit where it was elliminated. 2007 UK Championships Velocirippa took part in the UK Championships 2007 at Wales. It shared its pod with Terrorhurtz again and also the local robot Infinity. It won its fight against Infinity by flipping it against the arena wall and lost its next fight to Terrorhurtz after getting battered by the famous axe. But Velocirippa got to have a 2nd chance as it finished 2nd in its pod and came back for one of the 4-way loser's melees where it took on Envy, Das Gepäck and Tough As Nails. It never did a lot but it qualified anyway, only because Envy did most of the work throwing Tough As Nails out the arena and flipping Das Gepack against the wall. In the first round of the finals at met Dantomkia who rapidly threw Velocirippa out of the arena so Velocirippa had to go through to the loser's melee again. This time it fought Envy and 8465T where it flipped Envy to immobilise it but it couldn't do much to Beast in the remainder of the fight and was elliminated. 2008 UK Championships Velocirippa also came back for the 2008 UK Championships where it qualified automatically through to the first round of the finals due to the number of robots. It fought Beast where it got thrown around the arena causing its ratchet strap for the shell to come loose and Velocirippa ended up in the pit. This was also Velocirippa's last ever UK Championship before it retired. Honours *UK Championships 2004 Finalist *Tag-Team Terror Champions 2006 with Merlin *2007 UK Championships Finalist Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots with lifting weapons Category:Robots with unique weapons Category:Tag-Team champions Category:Tag-Team competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Grand Finalist Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots no longer competing